Verloren im Nebel
by The Past
Summary: AU. Cubi universe. OneShot. 16 years ago Michael Darkholme was lost to his mother and ‘aunt’, a living nightmare that has stuck in both of their minds even to this day...


**Verloren im Nebel**

**Summary:** AU. Cubi universe. OneShot. 16 years ago Michael Darkholme was lost to his mother and 'aunt', a living nightmare that has stuck in both of their minds even to this day…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters.

**Authors Notes:** A horrible summary, wasn't it? Anywho!

A little oneshot, side story from the Cubi universe, showing part of Raven and Rogue's past: how they lost Kurt. In this time Rogue is no longer Rogue, is in her Carol personality, and she, along with Raven, Irene and Fluffy work for Magneto. They were the original Brotherhood.

For some strange reason I don't mind Rogue/Fluffy compared to Rogan. Maybe because Rogue isn't as linked to Sabby as she is the same way with Logan. It is just too much like incest with Wolverine. Kind of similar how I would normally never put Rogue and Mystique together (outside of the Cubi universe) but don't mind her and Risty, as long as it is an AU Risty and not Mystique in her form.

Also, after a bit of searching I found out the Kurt was born in Bavaria, Germany, thus where this takes places. And many thanks to the Marvel site for the info.

The title is German, translated thanks to Google from: Lost in the Mist.

----

**Then.**

**Germany.**

**Bavaria.**

"He is perfect Raven."

Smiling over at her best friend as she lay sprawled across the bed much like Raven was, the blue demon looked down at the focus of the Succubus, the child wrapped in several layers of blue blankets that lay between them, the light colouring of the fabric offsetting the darkness of his fur. As she pushed a finger into the palm of her son his three-fingered hand instantly gripped it, despite being in a deep sleep. In much the same manner his tiny spaded tail was wrapped around 'Carol's' wrist, once again contrasting strongly against her pure white skin. Pressing a kiss against his forehead the soft fur tickled against Raven's nose and she leant back to admire how much his colouring was like her own. Only a week old the fur had taken a couple of day to grow in, as at first he was coloured the same as any normal mortal, but the mass sprouting of hair quickly covered his pale complexion up. Much like the way his hand responded the two toes on his foot tried to curl around the finger that stroked the base of his foot, Irene sitting at the end of the bed within arm reach of them all.

"Do you see anything about him Irene?" Raven asked.

"Not yet." Came the answer, her faded eyes unfocused in the general direction of the shape shifter.

Carol gave a snort as she gently began to untangle the tail from around her wrist, a thing easy said then done as it seemed to have a life of its own, moving away from her fingers that tried to pry it off. "Is that a 'not yet' as in not seeing anything, or a 'not yet' as in you have seen something but can't tell us because it will change the future?"

A smile crossed the woman's face. "A bit of both."

"I knew it." Giving up on try to get his tail from around her wrist her skin darkened to a warm tan as her figure rearranged itself into a new, dark hair falling long down her back as it lightened to blonde and her eyes took on a shade of blue to them. Her voice pitch changed along with her physical shift. "That's the problem with having a prophet, they speak in riddles."

As the boy began to whimper in his sleep Raven picked him up in her arms, rocking him gently to calm him again but this also pulled Carol half across the bed by her wrist, not wanting to risk hurting his extra extension with her strength. Sighing as she didn't see she was going to get free any time soon Carol lay back on the bed, supporting her chin in her hand as she rested her elbow into the blankets, watching the boys tail constricting and relaxing around her arm. "Good thing he didn't get that much of his father, would have been a bitch to give birth to something with horns and wings."

Chuckling at this Raven smirked over at her, "You Cubi would know." But her laughter caused her son to yawn and peek open his eyes, showing a flash of yellow irses beneath the lids. "And Michael is my boy, not Azazel's."

----

She hated the cold. Simple as that. It was insane how cold it was! How could people put up with these temperatures? She was not designed for this. She was made for the heat of her plane of Hell, where it was always hot and never got anywhere near freezing. She didn't even have body hair to attempt at keeping her warm, and with a natural body temperature higher than any mortals this environment was a dangerous territory for her. Exhaling noisily Carol's breath came out in a cloud of white fog, lingering around her face much longer than it would for any other as she glared out of the window and across the landscape. Half of her brain argued it was a beautiful site, the other half was too frozen to even fight back. Even the thick fur lined coat she worse didn't cut out enough of the bitter bite, and she had her armour fully extended to cover all her limbs and torso under her shifted disguise! Carol was just a fraction off from cracking and pulling the bone armour up around her entire face and blocking off all her body from the cold. Working for Magneto was fine by her, but why did they have to work for him in a German castle?

"I could always warm ya up."

Peering over her shoulder despite already knowing whom it would be Carol gave a hint of a smirk before turning back to her view out of the window with her bluish-green eyes. "Is that so?"

Pacing up to stand right behind her Victor Creed leant down to her height until his chin rested just off her fur collar of her jacket, knowing well the blonde hated the cold more than anything. "That it is." He pulled his lips back into a savage grin, showing off his sharp fangs as she glanced back at him once again. "Why have a dead fur when you got a livin' one right here?"

"Are you offering to let me kill and skin you Vicky?" She teased, turning to face him. The man had on his normal uniform despite the cold, but he did have the advantage of healing as well as his fur coat. "I do need a new blanket for my bed."

"Come on Carol," Stepping forward and placing his hands on the wall on either side of her head he effectively blocked her way, making it so only the open window was her only escape, and since she could fly it wasn't that much of a trap. "We have fun together. No one can do what you can in bed. You're the only girl to ever take that much out of me."

Smirking at this Carol gave a chuckle, knowing the true reason behind why she could always knock him out after sex, it was because he was always a good meal so she could draw more from him than others and with his healing it was an endless supply of energy. Running a hand down the centre of his chest, down his abdomen and stopping just short of his groin she leant forward and rose up onto her tiptoes. "Maybe if you're a good boy." Getting a low lusty growl in return from him she lightened the conversation again. "I hate the fact you have fur and I don't."

"I'm more than willing to share body heat with you."

"Down kitty cat or I'll throw you out of the window, which will be the strongest cold shower you've ever had."

It was his turn to chuckle before all of a sudden he gave a tilt of his head, as if hearing something and with a sniff of the air to go with it moved past her to look out of the window, which only drew Carol's attention to the outside of the castle too. "What the hell is she doin' out there?"

"Who?"

"Mystique." Giving a nod Victor motioned with his chin to a cloaked figure rushing away from the castle's gates. Not a moment later than the silhouette of a floating mass with its own cape followed right behind her, both disappearing into the surrounding forest. "Stupid bitch will freeze." He mumbled and turned back to Carol at his side, only to find her gone. "Carol?"

Sprinting down the hall as she threw her coat to the floor once she was out of view Carol leapt from another opening in the castle wall, her wings expanding from her back a second later as she returned to her natural form. The cold instantly hit her harder than before, her limps going numb and stiff as her wings already collected a layer of frost over them, a fog of white collecting around her from the heat she produced hitting the frigid air. A near silent clicking escaped her form as her armour pulled out from her skin to cover her entire body, wrapping around each part and even sliding up over her face and horns, the smallest of gaps left for her to see as she swooped over the trees. Scanning the snow covered land for signs of Raven as she locked onto her friend's energy Carol passed silently over Magneto's position only to find a pack of wolves racing through the snow hot on Raven's heels.

Folding her armoured covered wings behind her back Carol shot down from the sky, keep clear of Magneto's sight as her bladed tail sliced through the neck of one of the wolves, decapitating it in one swipe and leaving it's carcass in the red stained snow. Raising into the air again she took out two more as Raven continued her race, still pursued by the rest of the pack as she didn't even hesitate upon coming across a rope bridge that hung dangerously over a half frozen waterfall.

_'Raven?'_

_'He's after Michael!'_

Hovering in the air overhead in shock of her statement Carol lunged down under the bridge as Magneto lowered himself to the snow bank of the bridge, the remaining wolves tugging at Raven's coats with their fangs. Clinging onto the aged wood and staying out of sight she bit back a groan as the cold began to catch up with her again as her adrenaline started to fade, her armour only protecting her from half of it as she felt her eyes droop, sleep trying to pull her into the darkness but she hung strong, ready to break hers, Raven's and Irene's roles if she needed. Sounds of struggle as Raven fought against the jaws of the dogs filled the air before a scream of a woman and a cry of a baby, her eyes widening in fear behind the silver and green armour as the sight of Michael still wrapped in his blankets fell from the bridge and vanished into the mist that hid the base of the waterfall.

"No." She whispered as she released her hold on the wood, pushing a foot against the wood to get her extra thrust as her wings folded tight behind her back, the wooden plank breaking under her strength as she dropped, hands stretch out to try and snatch at the child. Unable to see anything through the mist and focused entirely on the crying boy it wasn't until she was within arm reach of Michael and the water Carol noticed how much she had fallen. Flaring out her wings it wasn't enough to stop her from plunging under the sub-zero stream, but enough so she wouldn't land and crush him. Although able to swim the temperature instantly stole the last of her strength, sending her struggling to break the surface of the water as her exhausted body and armour pulled her deeper. With wings beating against the flow she gasped as her face broke the surface, only to sink back down a second later, unable to keep herself afloat.

Somehow, most likely through stubbornness, Carol forced her body to swim to the bank. Trying to push herself up onto her arms her body refused to respond, landing her facedown into the snow, her lower half still stuck in the stream as all her strength faded from her and she could do little more than watch the bundle of fabric be carried away with the current. Her tail sluggishly rose, trying to dig its blades into the icy land but it did little but scrape against the layer of frozen ground, her wings listlessly beating against the snow to find some sort of traction. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched Michael fade away, still able to faintly hear Raven's cries far above her as the tears cooled and threatened to freeze as they rolled down her cheeks.

----

**Now.**

**Bayville.**

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

"Give it back Kurt!"

Raising her head from her book Rogue barely glanced over the top of it to see Kurt laughing as Kitty chased him around the room. Despite her phasing through everything in her way he was still keep far ahead, able to run on all fours and sticking to the walls gave him a clear advantage over the girl. A smile pulled at her lips as she watched him.

To this day Rogue was still haunted from his loss. Every day she asked herself if she could of done more. She was able to pull herself half way up onto land so why wasn't she able to go after him? She could of flown faster to grab him before he hit the water. Or she could of blown her cover, kill all the wolves and take her, Raven and Irene away from Magneto and whatever experiment he did on the boy. Her and Raven had mourned for years after his loss, despite knowing he was safe. After Magneto had returned to the castle and the wolves had faded back into the trees Raven came to her rescue, returning her to the castle for Irene to care for her extreme cast of hypothermia before going after Michael. In the end she decided it was better to leave him with the family that found him, to give him some sort of normal life that wouldn't put his existence at risk like it would be around the three women. But even then Rogue knew Raven cried herself to sleep for almost a year after he found a home with the Wagner's.

Seeing him now Rogue knew it was the right choice. Michael Darkholme became Kurt Wagner, a mutant rather than a demon child who was raised by loving foster parents and now surrounded by friends and team mates. She was just glad she was one of them. But there would always be a nagging thought in the back of her head about how he would of turned out if he was raised by his real family instead of them just being watchers from the outside.

As the chase got near her seat Rogue shot a hand out, snatching Kurt's tail and pulling him to the sharp stop, so sudden his feet gave out under him and he hit the floor. Much like when he was a baby the tail still had a life of its own, wrapping around her wrist for support and causing a pang in Rogue's heart as she remember the tiny infant's habit.

"Give Lockheed back to her Kurt," Rogue order, but there was humour in her voice as she smirked down at his shocked expression for her grabbing his tail. "Anyway, why steal the dragon when she keeps her dahary is in her laptop."

Kurt's eyes lit up with the new information and a wide smile spread across his face. "Thanks Rogue." The instant she let his tail go he was gone in a buff of smoke, leaving her to wave it away from her face as Kitty screamed at her for giving her secret away. Grinning as the girl ran through the walls to try and beat Kurt to her computer Rogue returned to her book.

----


End file.
